


On a Golden Sea

by SherlockianSyndromes



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Beach Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 18:37:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14959964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianSyndromes/pseuds/SherlockianSyndromes
Summary: Evan and Ronon enjoy a day of sun, surfing, and sex.





	On a Golden Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the story_works June challenge: Summer Porn.
> 
> Thanks to nagi_schwarz for the beta!

“We should have done this sooner.”

Evan grinned as he straddled Ronon’s hips and leaned down to kiss him again. “Which thing? The surfing or the kissing on a beach?”

Ronon hummed into Evan’s mouth as their lips met, his strong hands sliding up from Evan’s hips to grip his shoulders. They were lying together on the edge of the tree line that bordered the white sands and shining blue ocean. This planet was uninhabited and a favorite spot for Sunday beach trips away from Atlantis.

When they parted for air, Ronon gave him a lazy smile.

“Both?”

Evan laughed. “Well, being in control of scheduling has its benefits. Getting a member of AR-1 and the commander of AR-2 the same Sunday off was a bit challenging though.”

Ronon pulled Evan toward him until Evan was lying completely on top of him and kissed him hungrily. He circled his hips, grinding up against Evan’s half-hard cock. Evan groaned and licked his way into Ronon’s mouth to taste him.

Evan pulled back just slightly. “Have I ever told you how gorgeous you look in the sun?”

Ronon shook his head. “No.” His hands traveled back down Evan’s body to rest on his hips again. “Tell me.”

Evan tilted his head and smiled. His eyes squinted a bit, which he did whenever he was evaluating something or asked to give his opinion. “It’s like your skin is made of gold. You shine. You...you look like a god.” He paused and took a deep breath. “I can’t think when I see you like that. It’s like my brain just loses control and you’re all there is.”

His blue eyes went distant for a few moments, as if he were reimagining Ronon standing in the sunlight and painting a portrait inside his mind. Evan shook his head slightly and focused back onto Ronon’s face.

“You drive me crazy is what I’m trying to say. But in a good way.”

Ronon lifted his head off the ground slightly and nipped at Evan’s lower lip. “Don’t think, then. Let me drive you crazier instead.” Ronon’s fingers tugged on Evan’s board shorts suggestively.

Evan smiled, and it was shy, and Ronon felt his cock twitch. Evan shifted the lower half of his body off of Ronon’s and helped Ronon slide Evan’s board shorts off. He kicked them off into the sand before tugging at Ronon’s swimsuit, which basically amounted to a Speedo with how much it actually covered up. Once they were off, Ronon sat up and held Evan in his lap.

“Just relax,” Ronon said, his hands moving down Evan’s back and stopping to grip Evan’s ass. “This is for you, okay?”

Evan nodded. “Okay. Have your way with me then.”

Ronon grinned, sly and wolfish. His hands gripped even harder and Evan let out a slight hiss.

“I will.”

Ronon closed the distance between their mouths and kissed Evan, slow and sensual. It felt so easy and natural to have Evan in his arms, their skin dappled by the sunlight shining through the foliage.

Ronon pressed gentle kisses down Evan’s jawline, stopping at the crook of Evan’s neck to nibble and suck a bruise into Evan’s skin. Evan moaned and rocked his hips upward, aching for friction and getting his wish as his cock slid up against Ronon’s hardness.

Ronon’s breath hitched. “Impatient?” he asked before kissing Evan soundly, his tongue delving into Evan’s mouth to taste him. Ronon reached between them and grasped Evan’s cock and squeezed. Evan bucked up into his grip.

“Just a bit,” Evan breathed into Ronon’s ear before sucking on his earlobe. Ronon fumbled in the pack lying next to them for the jar of lube Rodney had kindly given him before they’d left Atlantis. Evan rocked up against him still, kissing and licking along Ronon’s jawline.

Ronon quickly slicked up his fingers before nuzzling at Evan’s face to get him to look up at him.

“Ready?” Ronon asked, one finger teasing at Evan’s hole already.

“Since we got here.” Evan answered, a smirk spreading across his dazed features.

Ronon slid one finger inside of Evan and Evan couldn’t help but let out a soft grunt. He started to lift his hips but Ronon planted Evan firmly in his lap with his free hand on Evan’s hip.

“Let me do the work, okay? Just feel.”

Evan nodded slightly and closed his eyes, his head tipping back. The sun silhouetted him from behind and for a moment, Ronon couldn’t breathe.

If Evan thought of Ronon as a god, then Evan was an angel, full of light and joy and beauty.

Ronon slid in and out of Evan’s body, opening him up one finger at a time. Their pace was languourous, and that was the way Ronon wanted it. By the time Ronon had three fingers inside of Evan, pumping in and out, Ronon’s cock was hard and leaking and Evan’s breath was ragged.

When he removed his fingers, Evan whined at the loss before Ronon began to shift into position. Evan opened his eyes and locked his gaze with Ronon’s for a few seconds. He canted his hips forward and slid down Ronon’s length, grunting. Evan took another deep breath and then pushed downward until Ronon was completely inside of him.

They stayed like that together as the sun began to dip below the horizon, light reflecting off of the water. Ronon carefully thrusted upward and Evan gasped.

“Ronon...”

Ronon silenced him with a kiss and thrust into him again. Evan groaned, then suddenly gripped Ronon’s shoulders and pushed him to the ground.

“My turn now.”

Evan started to ride him then, fucking himself on Ronon’s cock, eyes dark and opulent as he slid up and pushed back down. His pace began to quicken as lightning sparked across Ronon’s skin with every thrust. Ronon grasped Evan’s leaking hardness and squeezed and Evan let out a sharp cry. They fell into a building rhythm, Ronon’s hand moving up and over the tip of Evan’s cock before gliding downward as Evan pushed Ronon back inside of him.

Evan threw his head back and rocked faster and faster. Ronon pushed himself up and held Evan close to him, his hand working furiously between them to push Evan over the edge.

Ronon heard Evan’s breath hitch and felt his body shudder as he came, his come slick and wet on Ronon’s stomach. Feeling Evan pulse all around him was too much for Ronon to handle and he came soon after, trembling and thrusting into Evan until there was nothing else but the feel of Evan’s sweat-soaked skin and the sound of ocean waves.

They sat clinging to each other for a few moments longer before carefully disengaging themselves, Evan collapsing on the ground beside Ronon. The sky was darkening with the oncoming twilight and Ronon shifted himself to face Evan.

“It’s the same for me.”

Evan’s eyes slid back into focus and he looked at Ronon, his hand reaching for Ronon’s hip and resting there.

“What’s the same?”

“When I’m around you, I can’t think about anything else.”

Evan smiled and scooted himself closer to Ronon, tangling their legs together.

“This was good. I needed it.”

Ronon nodded, kissed Evan on the forehead, and then sighed in contentment.

“Sun. Sky. Water. You. That’s all I need for a good day.”

Evan chuckled. “What about food? Do you need food?”

Ronon’s stomach chose that exact moment to growl. “Oh, yeah. Food too.”

Evan patted Ronon’s hip affectionately before standing up. He offered Ronon a hand up.

“Let’s go wash up in the water and then we’ll have dinner, okay?”

Ronon squeezed Evan’s hand and they walked together through the sand toward the water, a perfect ending to a perfect day.

**Author's Note:**

> Story and title inspired by the song Island in the Sun by Weezer.
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
